An electric motor has an output torque characteristic which is significantly different from that of an engine. For this reason, if a driver of an electric vehicle is familiar with driving an engine-driven vehicle, the driver may be perplexed due to a difference in driving feel while driving the electric vehicle. In the electric vehicle including a transmission, this difference is especially noticeable when the driver performs a shift change operation. Patent Literature 1 discloses a control device which controls the target output torque of an electric motor so that it reaches a negative value when an accelerator opening degree is smaller than a predetermined value and a clutch is disengaged.